


Έρως, Αήττητος

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Japanese Mythology, No Fandom, Norse Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Poetic
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Παλιοί Θεοί και Ξεχασμένοι Ήρωες σκέπτονται πάντα αυτούς που δέθηκαν είτε από Αγάπη, είτε απλά από Πόθο.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Έρως, Αήττητος

Η λύρα ηχεί, μια μελωδία που μπορεί να λυγίσει ακόμα και την πιο σκληρή καρδιά, του πιο άπονου Θεού.

Πώς θα μπορούσε, οποιοσδήποτε θνητός, να αντισταθεί;

 

"Της Άρτεμης τα θεία βέλη την ψυχή μου

Στόχευσε και πήρε μακριά μου." Τραγουδούσε με τρεμάμενη φωνή.

"Μα πώς εγώ, οσάν θνητός, των Θεών τη βούληση να αψηφήσω;

Μόνο τους χθόνιους θεούς να παρακαλέσω, έστω για μια στιγμή,

Η αγαπημένη μου στο πλευρό μου να σταθεί."

 

"Κι έτσι ταξίδεψα ως το βασίλειο

Του πανίσχυρου Πλούτωνα και τησ φιλεύσπλαχνης Περσεφόνης.

Για τον πόνο μου τους τραγούδησα, μα πόσο δύσκολο

Να φανταστεί κανείς τον πόνο

Στο πρόσωπο θεών."

 

_"  'Να γυρίσεις στην πατρίδα σου μπορείς,_

_Και για τίποτα πλέον μην ανησυχείς.' ήχησε μελωδικά η φωνή Της."_

_"  'Ευθεία το βλέμμα σου να βρίσκεται_

_Μέχρι το φως του Ήλιου και οι δυο σας να αντικρύσετε.'_

_Προειδοποίησε ο αρχοντικός Της σύζυγος."_

 

"Μα τι ανόητος στάθηκα

Ο δόλιος, τη συμβουλή της ξέχασα

Κι αναζήτησα το βλέμμα της

Προτού κι οι δυο μας στο Φως σταθούμε.

Κι αυτή, που τόσο αληθινή φαινόταν,

Στάχτη έγινε, καπνός,

Σκόρπισε,

Και χάθηκε."

 

Και σκόρπισαν της αμυφδαλιάς τα άνθη, όμοια με δάκρυα. Ίσως το δέντρο το ίδιο να πόνεσε ακούγοντας αυτό το τραγούδι.Ίσως να ήταν και ο άνεμος ο ίδιος που, αν και ψυχρός και άκαρδος, ένιωσε κι αυτός να ράγιζε από τον πόνο της χαμένης Αγάπης.

Γιατί κανείς δεν γλιτώνει από αυτόν τον πόνο. Ούτε οι θνητοί, ούτε οι Θεοί, ούτε η ίδια η Φύση.

"Εσύ είσαι ο Ορφέας," ακούει μια φωνή να ρωτά,"που το τραγούδι του αγγίζει ακόμα και τις πιο πέτρινες καρδιές;"

Δίνει ένα καταφατικό νεύμα, καθώς παρατηρεί την εμφάνιση του νεοφερμένου. Η αύρα που κατακλύει αυτόν τον άγνωστο άνδρα μαρτυρά την θεϊκή του φύση, αλλά δεν είναι κάποιος που αναγνωρίζει. Το ίδιο ισχύει και για την (κατ' αυτόν) κάπως εξωτική αμφίεσή Του, ένα μακρύ λευκό ενδυμα που απεικονίζει έναν μεγαλοπρεπή Φοίνικα, με εξαιρετκή λεπτομέρεια από τις φλεγόμενες φτερούγες του, ως το λεπτό ράμφος του. Μια φαρδιά, μεταξωτή ζώνη δένει στην μέση του, απ' όπου βρίσκοταν ασφαλισμένη μια λεπτή, μακριά λεπίδα, η θήκη της διακοσμημένη με πολύτιμους και ημιπολύτιμους λίθους πάνω σε βελούδο στο ίδιο χρώμα με το βαθύ μπλε του Ωκεανού.

"Γνώριμος σ' εμένα είναι ο πόνος του τραγουδιού σου." ήταν τα λόγια που ακολούθησαν. Αν και θεός, ο άνδρας αυτός έκλαιγε, μα του ήταν φανερό σ' αυτόν πως τα δάκρυά του τον αλάφρυναν από αυτό τον αιώνιο πόνο. Θεός και αοιδός, σαν ίσοι, δάκρυσαν, καθώς μιλούσαν για τις χαμένες τους αγαπημένες.

"Αγενής μπορεί να ακουστώ, και γι' αυτό ζητώ συγνώμη, Άρχοντά μου, μα το όνομά σου δεν γνωρίζω."

Αχνά τότε γέλασε ο Θεός, δίνοντάς την απάντησή του καθώς σηκώθηκε και στάθηκε από την παρήγορη σκιά της αμυγδαλιάς.

"Ιζανάγκι είναι το όνομά μου, και _'Αυτός που Προσκαλεί'_ σημαίνει στη γλώσσα του λαού μου." αποκρίθηκε και, με μια ευχαριστήρια υπόκληση, απομακρύνθηκε.


End file.
